The Bird Piano
by xKafix
Summary: You've probably heard of the cat piano, but what if the same thing happened to birds? Not even Nigel could escape the contraption, but can that be said for the others? First Fanfiction, please R&R!
1. An Unfortunate Meeting

**Okay guys. This is my first fan-fiction, so please, be tolerant. Thanks. :)  
>Enjoy~<strong>

•**~•~•~•~•**

Darkness. I could barely see. I was shaking, struggling to stay airborne. Struggling to push forward. I was blinded by flashes of lightning as the wind buffeted me, throwing me off course. I forced my wings to flap harder and faster, hoping that I could fly into a forest; the trees would break the wind. I knew wasn't getting anywhere, so using my last bit of strength, I screamed as loud as I could for Marcia, but the thunder drowned me out. I blacked out and was blown around for quite some time before being smashed into several objects and hitting the ground.

Hard.

• ~°~•~°~• ~°~• ~°~•

It was morning now, and the sky was clear. The sun was just rising, letting it's rays paint the sky. The birds at the Blu Bird Sanctuary were just waking up. The last ones up, as usual, were Nico and Pedro; the canary and the red-crested cardinal.

"Nico! Nico!" Pedro nudged Nico's sleeping form. "NICO!" Finally hearing Pedro, Nico literally jumped onto his feet.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He stretched his wings and yawned, but by the time he opened his eyes, Pedro was gone. "As usual." Nico grabbed his bottle cap and exited his nest-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO!" Pedro had landed right in front of Nico, making him jump back a bit. "You know what this means?"

"PAAAARRR-TAAAAY!" They both shouted in unison.

"Well, I'm gonna get some grub. I'll catch you later!" Pedro flew off awfully fast, which is unusual for him, but Nico continued on with his morning. He flew down a few branches, and around a few trees to Rafael's nest for a quick visit.

"Hey! Raffy! How's it goi-" Nico never got to finish his sentence. He was tackled by 18 baby toucans; Rafael's kids.

"Ey! EY! Get offa him! Don't make me get your mother!" The dispersed almost instantly.

"Sorry about that, Nico. Happy Birthday!" Rafael made a gesture. "Come inside!"

Nico flew inside and found himself a comfy place to sit. He knew what was coming: a cold hard truth, but he couldn't put his feather on what subject this time.

"You wanted to talk?" Nico pushed his bottle cap back a bit so he could see, then cocked his head to the side, brow raised and wings crossed.

Rafael sat across from him. "Look, Nico, we've all been wondering this, Pedro included..." He trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Well...We think that it's time for you to start a family."

"W-What?"

"Look, hear me out. We've seen the look on your face right after you finish a song: You watching all the couples with that look in your eyes..."

Nico heaved a sigh, and took off his bottle cap.

"Don't make me get Leandro." Nico gulped, and put his bottle cap back on.

"Did you ever get him tested?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Okay, fine. Before I go, when Pedro swings by here tell him I'm taking my usual route today. Later!" He flew off before Rafael could respond.

He was on his normal path. Weave through the trees of the sanctuary, at top speed. At Big Blossom, the largest blossoming tree in the sanctuary, he flew upwards, circling the tree. He was upsetting the branches, making them lose some of their petals, and with Nico's speed, they chased him upwards, creating an angelic flurry of flower petals when he paused at the top. They then followed the wind toward Rio de Janeiro. Nico followed suit.

• ~°~•~°~• ~°~• ~°~•

I groaned in pain as I awoke. My right leg felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't move it at all. My left wing was twisted beyond belief. Keeping my beak shut as best as I could, I wriggled across the ground, or at least I thought it was... until I fell off the stone ledge I was on and landed in the mud. I howled in agony. My legs were stuck in an position that seemed to exploit the pain of my injuries. My broken wing was under me, twisted even more while stuck in the mud. I squawked and screamed for help.

• ~°~•~°~• ~°~• ~°~•

"I wanna party! I wanna samba!" Nico sang, gliding above the streets of Rio, until he heard...

**"KYYAAAAAAAAH!"**

He stopped on the spot. 'What is tha-'

**"AAAAH! MARCIA? SOMEONE?"**

He faced the direction where the noise was coming from.

**"HEEEELLLP!"**

Quickly, he flew onto a ledge, and noticed it was splattered with blood.

"Hello?"

"**HELP ME Pleeaaass.."**

Nico looked down, and spotted a lump of black and green feathers, coated with blood and mud. He flew down there and examined it.

"Anyone...help...m...e." The lump moved a bit.

"H-Hello?"

"Can... barely... breathe."

The yellow canary hovered above the lump and carefully latched on the sides of it, then gently pulled it out of the mud. He heard it screech in pain, but then he saw why. His jaw dropped.

It's wing was twisted unnaturally, and was bleeding from the joints. The feathers were snapped and unorganized, and coated with mud mixed with blood. It's leg had a deep gash down the side of it, bleeding profusely.

He gradually set it onto the ledge and started cleaning the mud off with a leaf. It coughed.

"Thanks."

Nico walked over to what he believed to be it's head. "What happened?"

"... Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Things."

Nico stopped trying to figure out what happened, and continued cleaning, hoping Pedro would fly by soon.

•~•~•~•~•

Once Nico got most of the mud that hadn't dried off, he noticed Pedro in the distance. He flew upwards and statred screaming for him.

"PEDRO! QUICKLY! PEEEDRROOO!"

He watched as the cardinal quickened his pace, then landed next to the new bird.

"Don't worry, ..." He trailed off. "Uhm, what's your name again?"

",.."

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"s..."

"A little louder, please."

"Sylvia."

"Beautiful name. I'm Nico."

"Thanks, Nico," the mud covered bird had muttered, just before Pedro landed. Sylvia could only listen to the conversation.

"Pedro, I need your help to-"

"Who kicked the poo out of that bird? Looks like it-"

"Pedro, Pedro, careful with the words."

"Oh, sorry."

"Now as I was saying, I need you to help me bring her back to the sanctuary."

"_Her? A __**girl? **_You work fast! Got yourself a Hot Wing already."

"Pedro, come on. Grab her right wing." Nico had already positioned himself over her left leg.

"Alright, alright." Pedro took hold of her wing and they took off toward the sanctuary.

•**~•~•~•~•**

**How was it? Please Review!**


	2. Acrophobia

**This chapter took a while. I had writer's block for a little while. I hope my writing improved a little.**

**Enjoy~**

•**~•~•~•~•**

Nico and Pedro had been nearing the sanctuary's lookout building. Pedro was awfully winded by then, and after they placed Sylvia on the wooden bannister, he fell onto his back, breathing heavily.

"Woo... Man, now _that _was a workout." He panted.

Nico ignored him then started chirping loudly, hoping that Linda or Tulio would hear him and appear. But when it became obvious that they weren't coming, he bounced over to Pedro.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Which is" Pedro raised a brow.

"Get Blu for me."

"Okay, but only under 1 condition."

"And what is that?" Nico asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You check up on _her_ until she heals. _Entirely._"

"Come on, Pedro."

Pedro gave him a look that screamed, _'You are NOT getting out of this.'_

"Okay, okay. Fine. Just go get Blu." Nico took off his bottle cap and pushed his feathers back, in stress. Unfortunately, Pedro took that as him being nervous. Which Nico, partially, was.

"It's easy. Puff out that chest,"Pedro puffed out his chest, "swing that tail," he shook his tail, "eyes narrow, like some kind of crazy love hawk!" He then let out a hawk-like squawk.

"Pedro. Just get Blu." Nico had facewinged.

"Okay, I'm going! I'm going! But remember, crazy love hawk!" Pedro took off for the nests, making another hawk-like call. Nico bounced back over to Sylvia.

"...So... How are ya feeling?" He was beside her, looking over her.

"Do you want me to tell you honestly, or brutally honest?"

Nico hesitated before he answered. "...Brutally honest?"

Sylvia shifted a bit, heaved a sigh, then began. "My leg feels like dirty homeless people are pulling open the wound and pouring salt into it. My wing feels like it got caught in a blender that was on the setting, 'mangle and destroy' with added salt. And overall I am quite confused due to the fact that no one decided to tell me where I was and where I am now."

Nico gulped. "My Bad. You're at the Blu Bird Sanctuary in Rio de Janeiro." He made a gesture with his wings, showing the sanctuary's symbol. "Before, you were in one of the streets of Rio."

"Thank you." She shifted her position again.

Nico nodded then adjusted his bottle cap, preparing himself for the oncoming awkward silence.

• ~°~•~°~• ~°~• ~°~•

Pedro had flown to his nest before flying as fast as he could back to the markets of Rio. Blu, Jewel, and Rafael were setting up things at The Next Level, their usual samba club, and Pedro had brought his gift for Nico.

He landed right next to Rafael. "Yo! Where's Blu?"

Blu popped his head out of the entrance of the club. "Right here! You need something?" He walked towards them.

"I need you you find Linda or Tulio for us! Quick!" Pedro replied.

"Why? What happened?" Blu inquired. By then Jewel had stepped out.

"There's this bird Nico found, and she was like," Pedro played dead for a second, "and Nico," He moved to the left a bit, then started waving his wings around, "he was like 'HEELLP QUIICK!' and I was li-"

"Pedro! Get to the point!" Rafael snapped.

"There's a hurt bird that needs help!"

Blu nodded. "Okay. Jewel, could you and Rafael finish up without me?" They both nodded.

Pedro gave his 'gift' to Rafael. "Hide this in the club for me. C'mon Blu!"

Both Pedro and Blu hastily took off, and soon they were just dots in the distance.

• ~°~•~°~• ~°~• ~°~•

Great. Immobile and stuck in an awkward silence. But that's okay, isn't it? At least I got away from the island. No. At least I got away from the island **alive**. I had a look of dismay on my face, just for a second. Why? Because I had looked down. We were so high up. I unconsciously started shaking and my breathing quickened. Nico shot me a worried look.

"You okay?" He stared at me.

"F-Fine. Just d-dandy." I shivered harder. "May I ask, how high up are we?" I questioned, feigning a smile. He just smirked.

"Oh, I don't know. Around 130 feet. Why?"

"O-oh. No reason." By that time I was blushing a bit, and trying to crawl away. I could only imagine what would happen if I fell... **SPLAT!** Well, I guess I jinxed myself because soon after that thought I fell off the ledge. Squawking and screeching, I flailed around, trying to slow my fall, but to no avail. My eyes were closed, and I could only feel the wind flying through my feathers. It felt like I was falling forever... until.

I felt something latch onto my left leg, and stop my fall. I slightly opened an eye to see Nico. He was struggling to hold me up. I stopped flailing and started flapping my only usable wing. That turned out to do more harm than good, or maybe it was just the caked mud in my feathers. Either way wasn't helping because we started descending.

Then, out of nowhere, Nico had let me go. I tried to grab his feet but I he was too high up. Opening my beak, I was about to scream before I was caught by a macaw. A blue one, to be exact.

• ~°~•~°~• ~°~• ~°~•

Pedro had gotten back from his little excursion to find Blu, and just in the nick of time too. Nico was straining to keep Sylvia airborne, and right after Blu and Pedro arrived, he had let her go. It hurt Nico to see the shock on her face when she started falling but he knew Blu was going to catch her... and he did. But she started quivering again,even harder than before, sobbing.

Pedro flew over to Nico. "She fell again?"

"Yep. She's afraid of heights."

Pedro busted a chuckle, and nudged Nico with his wing. "Man, that's a good one! Now tell me what happened."

"I was being serious, Pedro. I think she's afraid of heights. But, anyway, she just slipped off the bannister."

Pedro's beak looked like it was about to hit the floor. Nico couldn't help but laugh. "We've met a bird who couldn't fly, a bird who couldn't sing, and now you're trippin' over a bird who's afraid of heights?" He flew up and landed on the bannister. Pedro mimicked him.

Blu placed Sylvia on the floor of the lookout building's deck and turned to Nico and Pedro. "I'll be right back." He flew off. Nico and Pedro flew down to Sylvia. She was crying.

"Ey, lil' bird, you 'aight?" Pedro asked. She didn't respond and crawled back a bit, then covered her face with her wing. Nico walked over to her.

"Hey, c'mon. It's alright..." Nico moved her wing, then looked at Pedro, who nodded. Carefully, Nico wiped a tear from her eye. He could feel her shaking.

A few minutes later she choked out, "I-I need a hug.." Nico looked back to see Rafael standing next to Pedro. Rafael made a 'go on' motion with his wing.

"Here.." Nico muttered right before he hugged her, trying his best not to touch her broken wing. Her shivering slowed quickly, and her heart skipped a beat. "Everything's fine~"

Rafael chuckled, watching them. "Lovebirds. How cu-"

Rafael got cut short. The door to the lookout deck opened and out stepped Tulio with Blu on his shoulder. Blu glided down to Nico and Sylvia, who both had the same wide eyed, open beaked expression on their faces.

In unison they exclaimed, "It's not what it looks like!" Nico stopped hugging Sylvia, which caused her to fall back and hit her head.

She rubbed her head. "Oowwww..."

Tulio couched down and gently picked Sylvia up, raising her up close to his face. Then, he started trying to mimic bird calls, loudly. That wasn't the greatest idea. It scared the crap out of Sylvia, literally. All the birds watching cringed, disgusted looks on their faces, except of Nico and Pedro. The duo was laughing hysterically. Pedro was flat on his back, and Nico was doubling over, holding his belly. Sylvia hid her face with her wing, completely embarrassed.

The "avian expert" wiped some of the bird dung off of his face. "Come on little birdy.~" Sylvia writhed and flailed, but he wouldn't let her go. She looked back at Nico, chirping and giving him a look that screamed, 'help me.' Tulio must have taken notice, because he picked up Nico too. "Now you won't be lonely." He brought both the birds inside.

After several moments, Blu was the first to speak up. "Well, that was.."

Rafael finished Blu's sentence. "...Interesting?"

"Exactly." Pedro answered.

•**~•~•~•~•**

**How was that? I hope I'm getting better, please Review!**


End file.
